Love Equation
by sachiiimaii
Summary: 15 years Kaede Kayano was in the hands of Yanigasawa she was experimented by that Evil Scientist and she only know one thing and that is to " Kill " .One night she escaped the prison of hell out of curiosity of the world and because she had to find something very important to her but things didn't go as planned from the moment she find herself by a group of three men.
1. Chapter 1:Escape

_My second Fanfic of Assassination Classroom !_

I know I'm a terrible Writer because of my Grammar and miss spells .English is not my tongue Language so I'm terribly Sorry If there are Grammar Errors just please bear with me .. I'm really sorry , you can criticize my writing in your reviews he he ..

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note : Assassination Classroom is not mine but the OC are mine . Characters might be OOC.**

 _Hope you like it !_

* * *

 _Run.. Hide.. Kill_

 _Run.. Hide.. Kill_

 _Run.. Hide.. Kill_

" Warning! Warning! Prisoner Zero had Escaped , Prisoner Zero had Escaped "Red lights beeps ,the sirens echoed through the hallway." **Go ! Go ! Go!** Close the gates ! Don't let her leave this place! Don't let her Escape ! " March of soldiers rushed inside a building, all of them are armed with a shield to protect them , guns and explosive materials .

"Sir. Yanigasawa ! we have a major problem, Prisoner Zero had Escaped ! " One of the assistant rushed inside the observatory room of Yanigasawa shouted.

Yanigasawa turn to look at his assistant " **You idiots !** " he throw the chart that he was holding to his assistant then he turn to his side and glared at the other persons who was inside his observatory "That's why I don't trust you guys ! just a simple task you can't even do it right! don't just stand there, get her ! I want her BACK ! NOW! " he ordered.

"Y-Yes sir ! " All of them marched outside the observatory leaving Yanigasawa behind. Yanigasawa stomps his hand on the table as he watch the CCTV footage one by one being cut off " You little b*tch ! You'll be punished once I had my hands on you ."

" **_AHHHHH!_** " Screams of terror echoed inside the building, the hallways was covered in blood,dead bodies scattered to the ground "Please , spare me I have a living to do ," One man begged , his body tremble in fear as he begged for mercy . A girl stand in front of him she was looking at him in the eye " Spare your life? , " the girl tilted her head "Hmmm let me think for a second " the girl paused for a while as the trembled guy look at her ,she open her mouth " _NOPE_ " in just a second something slash through the guys heart, his blood splattered into the girls face as the girl smile and lick her lips, she turn around and jump landing on the edge of the balcony the wind blow her long wavy black hair , her hazel eyes looked at the bodies lying to the ground ,her white plain dress was covered in blood " Too , bad you just wasted your life. "The girl turn around to look at the moon.

" **PRISONER ZERO!** get back to your cell! "A voice shouted behind girl the girl turn around and saw a lot of armed men trembling in fear and the person she hated the most "Oh! Yanigasawa , How rude of you to call me Zero ,I have a name you know " The girl smiled "Anyways It's nice to see you again,I meant see you again in personal since you lock me up for years. "

"Now , Now I had been taken good care of you since you were five, and that makes me your father." Yanigasawa take a step closer " Now ,Be a good girl and Go Back inside your know I hate it when you disobeyed me."

The girl glared at Yanigasawa " I don't think so , this time I'm no longer your puppet that you can order around , and beside I haven't been out of that stupid cell of yours for 15 years now oh I don't know from the moment you snatched me away from my sister and after that she disappeared with your _Guinea pig_ , So I guess this is the last time we will see each other "her smile disappeared giving him cold look "Beside I don't recall calling you father."she take a step back and stretched her arms wide open "Chao ~" she bid her farewell as she fell down .Yanigasawa rushed to the balcony his eyes widen when he saw nothing , there were no body lying to the ground he clench his arms " _Akari Yukimura_ , I'll get you next time .And i'll make sure you'll regret getting out of your cell." Yanagisawa clenched his teeth " I must say that girl is a clever one mastering it with in an amount of a short time , she did really educated herself with it ." he look at the moon and glare at it " _Tentacles_ "

* * *

Akari Yukimura escaped on what she called prison of hell, she was standing on a branch of a tree looking at the view of the beautiful city " AHHHH ~~~ At last Its nice to be free , The city is truly beautiful from what I saw in the picture book that , that bastard Yanagisawa gave me ." She stretched her arms and let the wind blow pass through her " Hmmm what shall I do first ? Go to the City? Ohhhh! this is exiting! I really wanna know what the city looks like ,"Akari smiled with glee "But I think I need to change my clothes first when I step in the city , they might be horrified when they saw me in this state " she turn to her left side and saw a guy sitting on the bench alone" He was wearing a cap , rubber shoes a black jeans and a white formal shirt , Akari grin evilly , she sneaks behind him and knock him off, took his clothes out and wear them " No need to seduce this guy , Good thing his suit was not that big " she saw that the guy bought something she take the paper bag and saw a hair color in it " A hair color ? oh well better test it out , I also need to change my appearance ."Akari went inside a public bathroom and tested the hair color after a while she look at herself in the mirror "Green , never knew it could suit me " Akari smiled she take the cap and hid her hair "It's time to go , and find what I need." Akari walked to the streets she saw men drunk , cars pass by , women wears clothes that shows too much skin , the crowd was not that much, stores shut down the only ones open was a striping club , bars, and other 24/7 stores,she placed both of her hand inside her pockets " That's odd ,I didn't realize that the city would look like this at night .What time is it anyways? I guess I was late in my escape plan"She keeps walking and walking until she went in a quieter place " Wait where am I? " She looked around she was walking on a side street the all of the lights on the houses were shut off it was dark the only light she had was the lamp post "Shit! I'm lost ! " Akari kicked the can that was lying on the floor and turn around. Damn it !"

" Hey !" A voice shouted behind her Akari turn around to look at the person behind her there were three high school delinquents behind her they steps closer to her and surrounded her " Did you kick this can! You little punk!"One of them asked he had a spiky black hair and a black eyes

Akari just stare at them she already had a bad day and now there are people who will make her day worst "Hey! I'm talking to ya , Did you throw this ?" the spiky hair guy said again crumpling the can to his hand.

" _KILL_ " A voice said through her mind Akari clenched her hands she started to feel hot " _NO_ " she wanted to kill them but she let her cool down and look at them straight in the eyes " And what if I did ? "

One of them chuckled " Hey do you know that this place is ruled by us ? And men you got a guts to kick a can straight to my face " The spiky hair said

Good thing i have this " One of them was holding a balloon that was filled with animal blood he then throw it to Akari staining her white shirt. " the three laughed at Akari."Look at him! just look at him!" the said

Akari just ignored the stain on her clothes she look to the left side "And what does that can gave you bruises? And that you wan't your moma to kiss it for you?" Kayano chuckled

The guy was offended by what Akari said he clenched his teeth " Why you son of a -" The guy was about to punch Akari in the face but then Akari act fast and directly kick him in the balls the guy's leg shivers as he covered his pants in his intimate area. The other two look at Akari , she disappeared both of them look at each other suddenly someone was behind them , both of them turn around and was knock out with a kick."The spiky guy stand up " You F*cking Guy , I'll kill you !" he shouted as he was again try to punch Akari , Akari dodge at his attack and gave him a full blow in the stomach knocking him down , Akari adjusted her cap "You just stained my clothes! What a waste of time. " she turn around leaving the delinquents in the ground unconscious, she walk and walk and walk until "Damn it ! where the hell am I? " she shouted then suddenly "GROOOOWWWWLLL " her stomach growl she placed her hand on her stomach " Maaan I haven't even eaten , my stomach hurts and I'm tired." After escaping and fighting the soldiers in the building and the three delinquents she felt tired and weak she place her other hand on the back of her neck "Damn it ! the more I think of it the more it hurts so bad "her legs was trembling and her vision was a little blur she was still walking then she fell down.

* * *

" What are you guys doing here !" A guy with a Light blue hair with azure eyes shouted he just arrive at his apartment and he saw a strawberry blonde hair that reaches to his ears with violet eyes and a red headed guy with a pale sharp eyes that appear as either mercury or gold seating on the couch eating ramen both of them turn to look at the person standing behind the door .

"Ahhh Nagisa you're home already?" The red headed guy said with a cheeky smile

"Karma ! Asano! What are you two doing here!?" Nagisa said

Karma placed his bowl of ramen on the table "Well let me just say , Visiting "

Nagisa took of his shoes and went inside his apartment "More like getting yourself in with out my permission , and why did you even eat my ramen!? "

"Ohhh it's not my fault, Asano said we can eat it,"Karma said while pointing at Asano who was eating his bowl of Ramen"And Beside Nagisa we are already 20 years old now "

Asano choked and look at Karma "Hey!, you're the one who said it we can eat it "

Karma ignored what Asano said he just keep his eyes to Nagisa "Nagisa Please blame it to Asano, And beside Asano drag me here since he became close to you after graduation and become part of the gang and said that "Hey Karma let's get inside Nagisas house and eat his ramen "Karma said

"OI ! stop ignoring me ! and I didn't say that , Nagisa don't listen to him " Asano said with his cheeks red because of embarrassment.

"Hmmm , Nagisa who do you believe your best friend or your pick up friend?" Karma said

Asano glared at Karma "Pick up friend? Who you calling pick up!?"

Nagisa sweat drops "Ahahaha okay , okay I'll just leave you two alone , I'll just be taking out the trash" Nagisa took out the trash and went down leaving the two behind when he arrive to place to put out the trash in the corners of the street he saw something that catch his attention but it was covered of the pile of trashbags he take a closer look and remove one of the trash bag his body froze giving him goosebumps all over his body he startled throwing the trash bag away " **AHHH! What the !** "He saw a person lying on the trash , clothes was stained with blood " his heart skips fast " W-W-W-What is a person doing lying here !?" he look at the person " Wait is he dead!? " he take is wrist as he placed his finger and inspect it ,he can feel a pulse on the persons wrist then he let out a deep breath relieving himself from the shock "Ahh thank goodness " at first he didn't know what to do when he look at his right side he saw a small light getting closer " Shoot ! police !" it was the light of a flashlight that a police was holding Nagisa wanted to leave the person behind but he carry the person and rushed to his apartment ."Oh! I don't know why am i doing this but they might think I killed this guy , at least this guy is light."

"Open the door !Open the door !" Nagisa shouted while banging the door using his foot.

"Geeez Nagisa you don't have to shout this is your place " Karma wen to the door and open it then his face becomes place when he saw Nagisa carrying a person, Nagisa quickly went inside and shut the door using his foot " Lock it !" he ordered and went to the living room he lay the person to the floor , Karma lock the door and went to where Nagisa and Asano is .

" N-Nagisa what is the meaning of this ? " Asano asked while pointing at the person his violet eyes widen.

"Did you K-Kill this guy ? "Karma added

Nagisa look at them "N-No that's not it , And this guy is alive! "Nagisa sit down in the floor and cross his legs " L-Let me explain " Nagisa explained everything that happen earlier to them

"So you saw a police coming and you pick him up in the trash."Asano said

"Wow Nagisa , you really like pick up a person"Karma chuckled while looking at Asano "Just like him "

Asano glared at Karma "Shut it ! "

"Please stop arguing "Nagisa stood up and went to his room to get some of his clothes then he went back in the living room "How about instead of arguing help me remove his clothes "

both of them stop arguing and looked at Nagisa "Why are we gonna remove his clothes?" Karma asked

"I think He might have a bruise , we could at least treat his wounds and change his clothes , and beside you two came into my apartment with out my permission" Nagisa glared at them both

Karma and Asano shivered at the Glare of Nagisa "Okay , okay "

"I'll take of his shirt you two will take of his pants "Nagisa ordered as he kneeld down and started to unbutton the person's shirt

"Aye , aye !"Asano unzipped the pants and Karma unbuckle the belt "Geez what does this guy eat ?, his body is slim like a girl . "When Karma already Remove the belt he thow it and went to Remove the persons shoes. Asano started to lower the pants suddenly something catch his eyes " _PINK_ " he then froze and just stare at it his mouth started to shiver " _P –P-P-P_ " Karma look at Asano he raised a brow when he saw Asano's cheeks turns red "Oi , Why did you stop? " he look down and he froze as well " N-N-Nagisa " the two look at Nagisa , he , well he froze as well and his cheeks was flustered in red " _B-B-B-B-B_ "his words tremble and all of them started to act nervous all of them paused for a while then

" **WHY IS THIS GUY WEARING A PANTY!** " Asano shouted as his nose started to bleed Karma's face turns red and he look away.

" **AND WHY IS HE WEARING A BRA!** " Nagisa shouted placing both of his hand on his head

Karma look at Nagisa " Wait it can't be Nagisa , I think you pick up - " Nagisa remove the cap that the person was wearing and a green long wavy hair fell from the cap

" **A GIRL !** " The three of them shouted the one word for them to do now is to " _PANIC_ " .

 _(*why is it freezing? *)_ Akari started to wake up , she was waken up by the cold breeze and the loud noise she heard ,"

"Nagisa! why did you brought in a girl?"

"I didn't know that he was a she!"

"Now what are we gonna do?"

"Oh,I don'r know"

" _Too noisy_ " Akari murmured .The three of them stopped panicking and arguing they turn their heads and nervously look at her when Akari open her eyes she saw three men staring in front of her a light blue hair guy , a red headed guy and a strawberry blonde guy her vision was quite a blur, she raised a brow looking at them and when she felt a cold breeze she look at herself her blouse unbutton , pants half down at first she couldn't progress the image then suddenly something hit her in the head her eyes grew and she blinked three times "

 _" W-What in the…. "_

* * *

Sachi imai Here! Well i don't know if this story is good / Bad well I wanna know your opinion till next time ! Leave your reviews!Criticism are most welcome.

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You!_**


	2. Chapter 2:The strange Girl

I know I'm a terrible Writer because of my Grammar and miss spells .English is not my tongue Language so I'm terribly Sorry If there are Grammar Errors just please bear with me .. I'm really sorry , you can criticize my writing in your reviews he he ..

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note : Assassination Classroom is not mine but the OC are mine . Characters might be OOC.**

 _Hope you like it !_

* * *

Akari's eye widen her her cheeks became red as she saw her shirt unbutoned and her pants half down _" W-What in the…. **WORLD!** " _ she said in a soft tone when she look at the three men who was giving her a nervous look she open her mouth wide."Please don't shout "Nagisa said

" **AAHHH-** "Akari screamed " _No No No No No_ "but Nagisa immediately cover her mouth using his right palm , Akari struggled, Nagisa look at Asano and Karma " Don't just watch there, Hold her. " Nagisa ordered Karma and Asano snapped as they hold her hands and foot Akari kept on shouting but her voice can't let out because of Nagisa covering her mouth .

Asano look at Nagisa "Nagisa why are we doing this ?

"Shhh" Nagisa said Asano kept Quiet.

 _"Hey did you hear that?_ " a voice said coming from the outside

" _Huh? What ? I didn't hear anything"_

" _Are you sure? , because I thought I heard a scream_ "

" _Maybe you're just hearing things_ "

Akari looked at Nagisa he was placing his index finger on his lips " Shhhhh .. please don't shout , we will explain everything just please don't shout " Nagisa said Hoping to let Akari calm

" _Yeah , maybe , then how about lets go and eat some Ramen after this_ "

" _Yeah yeah lets just hurry_ "

Karma smirked "I see now,there was a police outside" Akari stopped struggling as Nagisa remove his hand on Akari's mouth Asano and Karma release their hands on Akari's hands and foot.

" Thanks goodness ,Are you allright? " Nagisa calmed as he looked at Akari

Akaris face was flustered in red she stodd up as she quickly pulled her pants up quickly zip it and botton it her other hand wrap around her body covering her top she look at Nagisa as she Slap him in the cheeks."OUCH!"Nagisa said with a shock on his face

"W-Why did you do that? " Nagisa said he placed his right arms on his burning cheeks then Akari went to Asano and Karma she gave them both a Slap on the cheek "OUCH! Why did you do that !" both of them said placing their right hand on their burning cheeks.

" **P-PERVERTS!** " Akari rushed to the book shelft she then get a lot of books and throws it to them " MANIAC S! RAPIST ! WEIRDOS! FREAKS!" Akari shouts while she throws the books Asano, Karma and Nagisa cover themselves while dodging the books that was being thrown to them.

"Hey ! stop! Hey! " Asano shouted.

"Nagisa do something !" Karma said while looking at Nagisa.

"W-What do yo think I'm gonna do , she might kill me " Nagisa said

Then suddenly nothing was being thrown to them"AHA! Now you don't have any books to throw ! " Asano said as he look at Akari then a big encyclopedia book was thrown to him knocking him on the floor Nagis and Karma just stare at Asano " Well , you deserve that "Karma chuckled.

Asano got up "You're enjoying this aren't you " Asano said while rubbing his hand on his hair "Please don't start to argue we have a major problem here " Nagisa said to them , the three of them look at Akari who was giving them death glares all of them gulped and started to sweat drop " Okay lady .. look just stay calm .. we didn't do anything to you okay …"Karma said trying to calm Akari.

Akari pick her pocket "What is she gonna show now? " Nagisa said

"I don't know,but I think its something that will kill us " Karma said

Akari remove her hand on her pocket Asano look closer to what Akari was holding when she flip the small case a shine." Oh just come on! A pocket knife? Really? "

Nagisa and Karma got alarmed " Lady put the pocket knife down "Karma said

"Please everything will be alright , we wont hurt you "Nagisa said both of them steps closer to where Akari is.

" Just put the pocket knife down,We will explaine everything just put it down, trust us " Karma and Nagisa thought they calmed her.

" Now give me the knife " Karma offered his hand Akari was about to gave Karma the knife but then she attack them both punching them in their stomach one by one Karma and Nagisa was shocked " Shit ! she's strong !"Karma said

Akari quickly went to Asano and give him a kick in the balls Asano drop dead "You little!" Akari turn around and attack Karma she slashed his tie using the pocket knife ripping it in half good thing Karma doge her attack .She look at Nagisa and kick him but Nagisa doge her kick .She look at Asano and punch him but Asano doge her attack. Akari was fast she kept on attacking the tree of them but Nagisa, Karma , and Asano kept on avoiding her attacks but some of her attacks hits them. Akari started to feel weak her feet started to tremble she was in a really bad condition and was panting fast until she stopped attacking them she jumps backward and went to a corner to catch her breath .

Karma grin " This makes me interested " he look at Nagisa as they both nodded they need to attack Akari no matter what , Asano first attack Akari giving her a blow but Akari take a step back and kick Asano in the side Karma then attack Akari from behind his golden orbs shine he was about to punch her .Akari's eyes widen "Shoot !" she doge his attack jumping from the side Karma broke the flower vase Akari's eyes widen " shit ! that was close , " then when she was still focused on Karma someone was behind her she turn around and saw Nagisa blue eyes shines he gave Akari a punch on her back "GAH!" Akari was about to fall on her knees but she kept her balance she turn to look at Nagisa and kick him but Nagisa acted fast and doge her kick " This might take a while " the three of them attack her but she was too fast Akari was just giving them glares she wasn't saying anything to them until she was in her limits her body trembles she knows that the pain in her neck was causing her to weaken she was panting and the three men look at her with confidence.

" I guess she is in her limit " Akari stood up straight she was about to attack them again suddenly they diassaperd Akari look around until someone punch her again in the back she was about to fall but she quickly stand up then suddenly someone kick her in the legs letting her fall down.

"NOW!" a shout said Akari was confused then Someone quickly went on front of her she looked straight as her eyes widen " _NO_ "

" **CLAP!** "

A loud clap was the only thing she heard leading her down Karma , Asano and Nagisa was catching their breaths "Man!Glad that's ... over " Asano said as he seat down on the floor.

"This girl , takes a lot of interest on her " Karma went closer to Akari

"She didn't get hurt that much right?" Nagisa asked while looking at Akari

"Geez look who was the one who was actually hurt " Asano said pointing at himself

Karma turn Akari around and grab the knife on her hand he look at her closely "Don't worry,she is fine "

Nagisa calmed " Thank goodness,I thought i went to far "

" _Please .. don't kill me_ " Akari murmured

Karma was shocked "Wow ! Nagisa look this girl is really something " he released Akari's hand Akari slowly get herself up in a sitting position and look at them "She really is something "Asano said

"Hhhhmmm? What do you think were gonna do with her? "Karma said with a devilish smile Akari wrap her hands around her body and look away

Nagisa just smiled " Don't worry we won't do bad things to you , we are good guys here how about you take a bath, change your clothes and let's talk when your finished we need to explain everything about earlier " Nagisa offered his hand to Akari , Akari take the hand of Nagisa and nodded.

"Geeez Nagisa you really are a kind hearted person"Karma said

"Please even if she messed my stuff she is still a girl we can't just left her like that"Nagisa said while picking up the books that was scattered on the floor

Asano look at Nagisa "Then what are you gonna do with that girl?"

"That I really don't know , well how about you help me clean the mess up"Nagisa said

"What! But the girl – she-"

"No buts you came in with out my invitation right now how about let's clean up"Nagisa said

fine

* * *

Akari was taking a shower "Now what am I gonna do? There are three men that I meet ,My plan didn't go as planned , what am I gonna do with them now that they saw me? they might report me to the police and that bastard Yanigasawa might discover where am I now. " Akari bowed her head letting the water run down her hair then her mind suddenly becomes blank

 _" Kill … Kill them … Kill them all "_

Akari shakes her head she placed her hand on the back of her neck " **AH!** " she shouted " No … I mustn't … not now … not now … "she was baring the pain and was panting"No … not today .. I need to make a fool out of them first , beside they might be a handy people for my search and I also need a place to stay .. once I find my objective "Akari shut of the shower knob she step out of the shower room, dry herself in a towel and went to face herself in the mirror " That's the time I'll kill them" Akari smiled as she lick her lips.

After a while Asano and Karma finished cleaning up while Nagisa finished cooking dinner he called Asano and Karma as they went to the dinning table and take their seat then they waited for Akari .One minute later Akari steps outside the bathroom and went to the dinning area all of them look at her

"Oh! her she comes " Asano said giving himself chills but when they look at her, her scary face becomes gentle as if she becomes a petite fragile girl and not from the girl they fought earlier she was wearing one of Nagisa's clothes a white shirt that goes down to her hips and a jogging pants.

"Ah good thing your done take a seat , sorry if my clothes were big for you "Nagisa said as Akari take her seat in the opposite direction of the three men the three faced her

" Itadakimasu " Nagisa said as they dig in Akari was eating little by little the aura become akward for them.

"That's right I need to explain everything … well you see earlier today I was about to take out the trash then I saw you laying on the trash covered in a pile of trash you were covered in blood and then a police came so I carried you here … "Akari just gave Nagisa a weird look "And well when you think about your undergarments being shown ,we … well we want to remove your clothes to cure your bruise then suddenly we didn't know you were actually a she because of you wearing a boy's clothes and I guess that's the time you wake up … we really don't have any intentions on harassing you ..so please for give us … " Nagisa stand up and bowed he then look at Karma and Asano both stand and bowed " Forgive us.."

Akari just stare at them "I-Its allright .. I understand " she said

"Thank good ness … I thought your gonna kill us " Nagisa calmed as he take his seat Asano and Karma take their seat as well

"By the way can I ask you something ? why are you on the trash? "Karma asked

"I-I don't know " Akari said her face was emotionless

"You don't know? Then what is your name?" Asano asked

Akari placed her chopsticks down and look at the floor " I—I don't know"

" What ! you don't know? How about where you leave?"Nagisa asked

I don't know … I really don't know anything about my self or my past … I was scared earlier that you guys might do horrible things to me so I fight you guys .. I'm really sorry for my actions earlier " Akari said bowing her head

"Wait does this means you had an amnesia?" Karma said

"Amnesia ! so this girl lost her memories What now Nagisa?" Asano said looking at Nagisa

"I don't know how about we report you to the police? Your family might be worried just let me -"Nagisa was about to call the police but as he saw Akari she was shivering in fear " I guess it's a bad idead then "Nagis drop his phone "Fine how about we will help you"

"Help her?"Asano said

"Yes , the three of us will help you with your memories until they come back"Nagisa said

" Really?" Akari smiled

Nagisa smiled "Of course we will , right guys?

"I think this is a bad idea –" Karma said

"Right guys?" Nagisa said

"Oh! R-right!" Asano said

"T-thank you !" Akari smiled at them

"But she will stay in your place Nagisa" Karma said

"Fine she will ,oh i forgot to introduce our name My name is Nagisa Shiota and thsi two is Karma Akanabe and Asano Gakushu"

"H-Hello " Akari said slightly bowing her head

"Then how about let's name you , I meant we can't just call you , miss or lady"Asano said he placed his hand on his chin "let me think how about Akari"

"What a lame name"Karma said while taking a sip on his water

"Oh yeah can you even name a girls name?"Asano said

"Victoria"Karma said

"Well that's a pretty good one but Aika is still better"Asano said

"Victoria is much more popular than Aika"" Karma said

Nagisa just smiled at Karma and Asano who was Arguing he look at Akari "Ah! how about Kayano?"

"Kayano?" Both Karma and Asano look at Nagisa

"Kayano .. " Akari look at Nagisa "I .. I like it " Akari said with a blush on her face

Well since you like the name Kayano , well we can't argue with that , oh look at the time well we better go home now we will check on you guys again"Karma get up he take his jacket

" Nagisa if something bad happen or if you need something just call us " Asano said while putting on his jacket

"Sure , then bye guys " Nagisa said

"Okay bye , Nagisa and Kayano " Karma waved as he step outside the apartment Asano wave at them and went to catch Karma

* * *

"Okay then, Kayano you may sleep on my bed I'll sleep on the couch is it okay for you?" Nagisa said

Akari who is now named Kayano look at Nagisa"Yes , its fine for me..thank you for letting me stay here "

"No problem , well its getting late you need to take rest, Good night Kayano" Nagisa said smiling at Kayano

"Goodnight "Kayano bowed her head and went straight to the room of Nagisa she lay down on the bed and cover herself with a blanket and closed her eyes" I'ts warm "

Nagisa went to the living room he take a seat on the couch as he lay down and cover himself with a blanket he was staring at the ceiling "a lot of things happened for today first both of my friends came to visit then a strange girl appeared what's next that would happen? "Nagisa smiled "I hope everything will be fine , but that girl is strange "Nagisa closed his eyes "Yeah , she is really strange... that girl "he was about to fall asleep then something hit his head " _WAIT !"_ his eyes open wide _"_ There is a girl in my place, a girl "he started to sweat drop"Starting today I'll be leaving with a girl .. just the two of us ... leaving together ... alone ... together " Nagisa bury his face in his pillow "I've never leaved with a girl before well except from my mother .. but this girl is different ... calm down Nagisa calm down just act normal and everything will be fine .I meant what could possibly happen."

* * *

 _The next day_

Good morning Kayano " Nagisa greeted Akari now named Kayano look at Nagisa and greeted him

"M-Morning S-shiota "Kayano greeted

"You can call me Nagisa breakfast is ready please take a seat " Nagisa said as he take his seat Kayano take her seat in the opposite direction of Nagisa" by the way Kayano have you remember anything , anything from your past ? " Nagisa asked

Kayano shake her head" I see then I guess it will take you a while for your memories to come back , then eat well "Nagisa said after a while Nagisa and Kayano was done eating their breakfast , Nagisa went to take his bath and change his clothes Kayano was seating on the couch as Nagisa went down he look at Kayano while fixing his tie " Kayano , you will be allright for yourself here for a while right? "Nagisa said

"Ah , y-yes I will ,but where are you going ?"Kayano asked

"I'm going to work as a teacher , you see I teach high school students " Nagisa said being proud of himself then he look at his watch " shoot! I'm late ! , okay bye Kayano I'll be back later just don't do anything that will cause you to be in danger " Nagisa shouted while putting his shoes " bye! " he said as he open the door and step outside his apartment

Kayano wave at him then after Nagisa left Kayano went around the apartment as she find some stuff she could use " what kind of guy is this a bookworm? , she said she take a seat on the couch "Okay .. I need to start on my plan " Akari said then when she stand up she accidentally step on the remote and the television opened her eyes widen

* * *

"So Nagisa how's it going with Kayano? "Nagisa was walking home talking to his phone

Kayano .. well she is fine I thought her memories came back but it might take a while for her to recover,By the way when will you visit us again Karma?"Nagisa said

"Maybe tomorrow , but if I can't come Asano might visit tomorrow" Karma said

Is that so , Ok then i'll see you guys tomorrow"Nagisa said as he hang up after a while he reached his apartment and open his door "I'm home "he entered his apartment and saw Kayano watching the TV Nagisa went closer to Kayano she was still focused on the television he tap her on the back "Kayano?"

Kayano startled as she turn around to face Nagisa she stand up her hazel eyes look straight to his blue ones she take Nagisa's hand "I wan't you to do a favor for me" Kayano Hold Nagisa's hand tightly .

Nagisa raised a brow Kayano steps closer to Nagisa , Nagisa take a step back his face started to turn red

"I want to see it" Kayano said she was an inch close to Nagisa

" Aaa- waaa? "

* * *

Sachiimai here thanks for reading my story!

2: Thanks for reading !

Oddo60:Thanks! well Asano, Karma just visit Nagisa so they don't ended up under the same roof.

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You!_**


	3. Chapter 3:Interested

Hello everyone ! thank you for reading my story ! You might think why the title change I change _**Thorn Love to Love Equation**_ because of some matters that happen. lol anyways thanks for reading my story I really appreciate you guys !

English is not my tongue Language so I'm terribly Sorry If there are Grammar Errors just please bear with me .. I'm really sorry , you can criticize my writing in your reviews he he ..

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note : Assassination Classroom is not mine but the OC are mine . Characters might be OOC.**

Enjoy!

* * *

" I – I want to see it "

"Aaa- waaa? "Nagisa said " W-What do you mean you wanna see it? "

Kayano stared at Nagisa " I want to see how beautiful the world is "

Nagisa raised a brow " You want to see the world ? "

"Yes, and I want you to be the one who's gonna guide me " Nagisa take remove his hand on kayanos he seat on the couch and Kayano sit on the floor facing Nagisa" So? You meant you had never went outside? That you had never seen how it looks like? " Nagisa said

" Y-Yeah , please let me see it "Kayano begged" I really , really wanna see it "

Nagisa raised a brow " You really are a strange girl " he take a deep breath and let it out slowly " Fine then"

"Thank you !" Kayano get up and hug Nagisa "Oh ~ thank you ! thank you !" Kayano cheered

"Uwah!" Nagisa froze " Ah .. umm Ah… K-K-Kayano "

"Yes? "Kayano said she look down at Nagisa and her chest was burying Nagisas face her cheeks started to turn red as she released him and step backward" Ah! I'm sorry " Kayano said

"I-its alright " Nagisa said his face was red " I will help you to see the world but every Saturday"

" Every Saturday? Just once a week? " Kayano pouted

Nagisa stood up "Yes, because I have to go to work at Mondays-Fridays "

Kayano look away "O-Okay then "

" Then Saturday it is ,"Nagisa said he patted Kayanos head and went to the kitchen and prepare dinner while cooking "Kayano can you come here? " Nagisa said Kayano went to the kitchen"Have you ever prepare a table before?"Nagisa asked

Kayano shake her head " N-No "

"Okay then I'll teach you , you get a plate , spoon , fork , a glass of water and placed it here "Nagisa said while teaching Kayano

"Ohhh .. okay .. I get it "Kayano said she was fixing the table while Nagisa went back to the stove then he turn around and look at Kayano " I am curious, what kind of life did you have?" he murmured .

" I'm done ! " Kayano said

Nagisa snapped "O-okay ! dinner will be serve just a min.

* * *

Two days past Kayano had been staying on Nagisa's place she kept on waiting for Saturday to come Nagisa taught her cleaning duties one morning Nagisa left for work and Kayano was lying on the couch looking at the ceiling" Saturday … Saturday … "

 _" Ding dong "_

Kayano turn her head to the left she get up and went to open the door "Y-You "

" Oh ! Kayano " Asano look at Kayano his cheeks turns red when he saw that she was just wearing one of Nagisas long white formal shirt that he then quickly look away " Is Nagisa there? "

Kayano tilted her head "No he is not here , he went to his work earlier , what brings you here?" Kayano asked

"Well ummm I thought Nagisa was here, I wanted to tell him something " Asano said still looking away from Kayano he wanted to ask why she was just wearing a long sleeves shirt but he was too embarrassed to tell her.

" Do you want to come in? You can wait for him here if you want , but you can wait for him outside if that's okay for you "Kayano said

"Ah – umm I-I'll just come inside " Asano said he went inside the apartment as Kayano close the door went to the couch and read a magazine . Asano seat on the couch as well it was awkward for Asano , then suddenly he felt like someone was watching him he look at his side and saw Kayano staring at him " I-Is there something wrong? "Asano asked in a nervous tone. Kayano move closer to him Asano was backing away " Ummmm what is it ? " Asano said he started to tremble Kayano was already too closed to him she placed both of her hand on his cheeks and lean her face closer to his their face were inches away Asano's eyes widen the temperature began to become hot he feels his cheeks was burning _(*What is this girl doing?"*)_ he was nervous as he closed his eyes then suddenly he felt a blow , Kayano blow his lips, Asano open his eyes as he meet her hazel eyes staring at his violet ones. Asano's heart skips a beat " Ahhhh, I need to go to the bathroom " he excuse himself and dashed to the bathroom and lock the door he look himself in the mirror placing both his hands on his cheeks.

"GAHHH! What is wrong with that girl ! first she was furious on us , then she acted like a Petite fragile girl and now she suddenly take advantage of me " Asano screamed through his mind _bad dum bad dum_ Asano froze"Wait it can't be ,why do I feel this way? " Asano's heart skips fast his face turns red he placed his hand on his chest " It .. It can't be … am I interested on her?"

I'm home " Nagisa said Kayano look at Nagisa "Kayano is there someone who come in ?"

" Yes, your friend Asano came over I think he is in the bathroom"Kayano said

"I see, so he came "Nagisa look at Kayano who was on the book shelf looking for something to read his cheeks flustered and look away "K-Kayano why are you only wearing one of my shirts? " Nagisa asked

Kayano look at herself " This .. well I spilled a coffee on my clothes earlier , so I took a shower and wear one of your clothes , is there a problem?"

" T-That ! its because I can see your legs , Go and cover it with something " Nagisa said while looking away " Ah ! I know where to take you first this Saturday "

Kayano just raised a brow _(*but it's just normal for me to wear clothes like this *)_ Asano went down as he saw Nagisa talking to Kayano .

"Asano , what brings you here ?" Nagisa look at Asano his face was red

" I just came by to say something but I think I'll gonna tell it to you some other time " Asano said while covering his cheeks he take a glance on Kayano, she was staring at him , he looked away with a flustered face " A-Anyways I got to go " Asano marched outside the apartment

Nagisa juts raised a brow" Ah! Wait Asano " Nagisa was about to approach Asano but Asano already stepped outside the apartment he look at Kayano "Did something happen between the both of you ? "

Kayano just shake her head " Nothing ,Maybe his father called him "

"I-Is that so? " Nagisa went to his room and change after a while he went down to the living room " Wear this " Nagisa gave Kayano one of his pants.

"But I don't want to " Kayano said

"Wear it , you're a girl and its in appropriate for you to just wear that " Nagisa said giving the pants to Kayano.

Kayano pouted "But its so hot "

"It's cold I can feel it , wear it Kayano especially since you are living with a boy" Nagisa look away still giving the pants to Kayano.

"Ohh " Kayano smirk " Hey Nagisa look " Kayano whispered Nagisa look at Kayano "Wha-" His eyes widen and his cheeks turns red when Kayano unbuttoned her blouse showing him her cleavage " AH! " Nagisa throws the pants to Kayano's face "What the hell ! stop showing me your private parts ! "he covered his eyes with his hands looking away from kayano.

Kayano giggle " I'm just teasing you , geez "

"GAAHH! I don't care dinner will be serve at 7 , make sure you wear that pants before taking your sit on the dinning table " Nagisa said while walking away

Kayano kept on laughing " Okay , okay"

* * *

 _ **( Undocumented research facility ( 9:00 pm) )**_

" Have you find any trace of her?" Yanigasawa said to all of his workers

"I'm sorry Sir , " one of them said he bowed his head " but we tried hard to find any trace she left but there are none, she was a clever girl the tracking device that we put on her was left on her cell ."

"IDIOTS! " Yanigasawa shouted " No one will take a break unless we find her whereabouts !"

"Y-Yes sir!"All of them bowed their heads to Yanigasawa and left the room

Yanagisawa take his seat " Akari Yukimura you little b*tch, I know you won't be having fun right now, from what I have told you before the outside world is full of dirty and dangerous things , one day you will regret leaving your cell , you will come back to me one and for all , and nothing will change your pitch black heart."

* * *

"Good night Nagisa "Kayano greeted to Nagisa

"Good night Kayano" Nagisa said he was seating on the couch preparing for the exams of his students

Kayano went behind him and bend down to look at what he was working on"Are you sure you can always sleep on the couch until my memory come back? "she asked

Nagisa turn his head "I-its alright for me, you don't have to worry about me "Nagisa turn to face his paper works "besides I had been sleeping on my couch whenever I prepare quizzes and exams of my students "

Nagisa gets closer to Nagisa " You know we can share your bed together , you can sleep with me in your bed if you like "She whispered to his ear

Nagisa moves away he placed his hand covering his ears where Kayano whispered " N-no no no no , t-that's inappropriate for me to sleep with you. "

" Are you sure? "Kayano said

"Yes , you can sleep now "Nagisa said while looking away with a flustered face

"But it seems like your face is saying that you want to sleep with me " Kayano said

Nagisa look at Kayano "Waaa- Stop teasing me ! just go to bed already ! "Nagisa throws a pillow at Kayano

"Okay , Okay ! night then "Kayano giggles she skip around entering Nagisa's room

Nagisa stood up and pick up the pillow that he throws "Geeez ,what have I get myself to in"

Kayano remove her pants and throws it on the floor she then jump on the bed and wrap her self on the blanket " Teasing men in fun "

* * *

Saturday (9:00 am)

"Nagisa where are we going? " Kayano asked she was wearing one of Nagisa's grey sweatshirt, black short pant that goes above her knee and a black rubber shoes she tied her hair in a bun. Nagisa was tying his shoelace he wore a black jeans , long white sleeveless shirt and a black rubber shoes " he turn around to face Kayano " To a place we call you can buy anything"

" Ohhhh.. I'm exited ! " Kayano said as they both step outside the apartment Nagisa lock the door " let's go " Kayano nodded they both went to the mall Kayano's eyes sparkle " So this is a mall! Wow it's huge ! what is inside of this you called mall!? N-N-Nagisa where do we go first, I'm exited ! " Kayano said some of the people were looking at them and was giggling some of them where whispering to one another.

Nagisa just smile at them he grab Kayano's hand " Before we go in you should always stay by my side don't ever leave with out my permission or else you might be lost and that will trouble me ,got that ?" Nagisa said

" Y-Yes ! now lets go !" Kayano said both of them went inside the mall Kayano was jumping with joy as she saw a lot of beautiful things "Come with me " Nagisa grab Kayano's hand.

"W-where are we going? "Kayano said "the first thing we need to go , we are gonna buy you some clothes " Nagisa said both of went inside a womens department Kayano's eyes widen as she saw beautiful dress , shoes , shirts, pants inside the department "pick anything you want " Nagisa said "O-Okay " Kayano went around and find herself some fine clothes then she went in the dressing room to fit it "Is it fine for you to buy me clothes? " Kayano said while looking at herself in the mirror suiting the clothes she pick.

"It's all right " Nagisa smile even doe it hurts him that he will be short for paying her clothes. After buying Kayano's clothes they went around the mall Kayano was happy that Nagisa was touring her in the mall. It's already getting darker Nagisa and Kayano was walking in the park then suddenly Nagisa felt the urge to go to the bathroom he saw a vacant bench, he grab Kayanos hand and went to the bench "Kayano will you sit down and stay here ? I have some business to do , will you be a Good girl and wait for me here?" Nagisa said

"Buisiness? " Kayano blink thrice " Are you gonna pee ?"

Nagisa placed the paper bags on the bench "S-Something like that , promise me you will stay here?"

Kayano sat down in the bench "Umm yeah, I promise"

"Good , I'll be just a minute"Nagisa said and walks away

Kayano waited for Nagisa then something caught her attention she saw a small light floating in the air she was curios so she went to catch it " come here ! come here !" Kayano broke the promise she made with Nagisa instead of staying she went after the small light "Come back here !"Kayano shouted . After a while Nagisa went back to where Kayano is it took him 3 minute to get back because of the line ,his eyes widen when he saw that she was not there only the paper bags was present Nagisa quickly pick them up and search for Kayano " **KAYANO! KAYANO!** "

* * *

After a lot of chasing later the light was staying on a flower "There you are "then Kayano slowly went closer to it and jump in to catch it but it flew far away that she couldn't catch it "Damn it ! I was this close to catch that little thing " Kayano pouted then she turn around to go back but " Wait ! Where am I? "she didn't notice that she went far away from the bench that she was sitting on she didn't know where she is "No it can't be, I'm lost !"Kayano placed both of her hands on her head " Nagisa might be angry at me right now "then a group of drunk men cornered her " Hey pretty lady ,did your boyfriend left you ? you know you can hang around with us and have fun? We can do that better than your boyfriend . "

Kayano look at them and rolled her eyes " These people stinks " she murmured

"Come on now , don't be scared we are good guys " One of them step closer

Kayano take a step back "Don't come any closer !" she shouted while giving them glares

One of them chuckled "Ohh look at that scary face it makes me excite "the drunk men steps closer to Kayano " Come on , lets have fun"

Kayano take a step back she clenched her hands _" KILL"_ a voice said , her body started to get hot she wanted to kill them badly she wanted to see rip them apart , she wanted to see blood , her eyes started to turn red _" DIE "_ she whispered her tentacles was about to show up until a can got thrown to the back of one of the drunk men

"Oi what do you think you're doing ? "

* * *

Nagisa was running fast finding Kayano " Kayano! Kayano! where are you !? " he shouted _(*What if something bad happen to her? , What if she got kidnapped or something ! *)_ Nagisa shake his head _(*No , i must not think of something as that!*)_ Nagisa was not looking at his way then he bump into someone that caused him to fall to the ground the paper bags scattered.

"Hey! watch it ! "The guy said

"O-O-Ow " Nagisa patted his back " I'm sorry " Nagisa bowed his head he lift his head to see who it was " Asano!"

"Nagisa ! what are you doing running around? " Asano asked as he help Nagisa stand up and pick up the paper bags "Hmmm a girls clothes? ,Nagisa are you cross dressing? "Asano teased

Nagisa pick up the other paper bags "Waa- nooo !"he shakes his head and look at Asano "Wait! that's not important ! Kayano ,she is missing "

"What ! " Asano said

* * *

All of the drunk men turn around Kayano snapped , her anger disappeared she look at the person who was standing at the bench "K-Karma?"

" Look boy if you wanna show off ,just go home already this girl already got herself a man to entertain"One of the drunk men said

Karma grin "Hmmm I think you got yourself the wrong person, you see she "Karma steps closer as he smack one of them knocking him out cold _"… already "_ he went to the other and kick him in the gut _"… belongs …"_ he turn around and smack the other in the face _" to "_ then he went to the other one and give him a headbut _"me!"_

Kayano just stare at Karma who was having fun dealing with the drunk men until he was done he went close to Kayano " Did you get hurt ? " he asked

Kayano shake her head " N-No , how about you did you get hurt ?" She asked

" Nope, but they are " Karma said while pointing at the beaten unconscious drunk men "by the way why are here? where is Nagisa? "

"That its a long story ,"Kayano look at Karma "What you said earlier- "

"Oh .. don't worry I was just kidding around " Karma chuckled "

"I..see" Kayano tucked her hair behind her ear .Karma went in front of her and lean his face closer " What if I say i'm interested on you "

Kayano's eyes widen " Ah!? Wa-"

"KAYANO! there you are ! " Nagisa shouted while catching his breath while Asano was behind him Karma steps away from Kayano.

Kayano snapped and look at the left side "Nagisa!... Asano!"

"Geeez ! where have you been!? you made me worry " Nagisa went to Kayano and slightly punch her in the head " I told you to stay right ! "

"That I-I'm sorry , I'm sorry " Kayano said while bowing her head to Nagisa.

"By the way what happen? " Asano asked

"Well I saw Kayano being harrassed by drunk men so I beat them really good " Karma said

"Ah!" Nagisa grab Kayano's hand and inspect it " did you get hurt?, what did they do to you ? did they touch you? "

Kayano just stare at Nagisa who was worried " No I'm not , its a good thing that Karma came and help me "

Nagisa calmed "Thank goodness , "

Asano and karma just stare at them both "Then how about we grab something to eat " Karma said

"Sure , I also have to tell you guys something " Nagisa said then the four of them went to a small restaurant and eat .

"So you mean this girl wanted to see the world and that she asked you to be like his tour guide?"Karma said

"Yes" Nagisa said

"And when you come home you saw her only wearing one of your shirt and that you go to the mall buy her some clothes and then she went missing"Karma said

Nagisa look away " Yeah , like that "

Karma look at Kayano "And Kayano , you went missing because you were curious of the floating light?"

Kayano nodded " Yeah , I was curious because of that I was lost"

Asano raised a brow " I think the floating light was a firefly Kayano"

Kayano tilted her head " Ohhh ... a firefly "

"Okay , tell me something Kayano, are you human?"Karma asked

Kayano snapped "Waa-? Of course I am! "She take her cup of water and drank it.

"Here, I brought you something "Asano said he pick something in the paper bag and placed it in front of Kayano .

It was a dessert that he bought earlier "What is this jiggly thing?" Kayano asked her mouth started to water while looking at it.

"Its called a pudding, have you tried it before?" Asano asked

Kayano take a spoonful of pudding and eat it, her heart skips and her eyes sparkle "MMMMMMM this is delicious!"she started to eat the pudding fast

Karma chuckled "She really is a strange girl, Hey slow down you might choke on it "

Nagisa just smile at Kayano "By the way Asano why did you left last night? "Nagisa asked

"Ah! That " Asano look at Kayano then he look away " that's because I had some errands to attend"

" Oh really now ? "Karma said looking at Asano with a raised brow

"shut it Karma " Asano said

Karma just smiled and look at Kayano who was enjoying eating her pudding " Okay, if you want to see it badly then we will help out"

Kayano stop eating pudding and look at Karma "Really?"

" Yeah, " karma said he took a sip on his water

" Thank you ! " Kayano said

Asano just nod "Okay then every Saturday we will go out and have an adventure , to make brand new chapters in your life "

" Adventure it is " Kayano smile at them

* * *

 _Sachiimai here! : i don't know if that turn out to be a good thing but I really want to write a rivalry romance! thanks again everyone for reading my story!_

Oddo60 : Your welcome! oh thank you for reading my story.

IarIz: thanks for reading! .. it was actually Asano who came up with the name Aika .. while Karma was Victoria . :)

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You!_**


	4. Chapter 4:Girlfriend

Thanks everyone for reading my story !Sorry for the late update I had a busy days but I really thank you guys for reading !

English is not my tongue Language so I'm terribly Sorry If there are Grammar Errors just please bear with me .. I'm really sorry , you can criticize my writing in your reviews he he ..

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note : Assassination Classroom is not mine but the OC are mine . Characters might be OOC.**

please enjoy !

* * *

One week past Kayano was inside Nagisas room as she roam around she found a picture that was hiden on Nagisas drawer she took it out as she Saw a beautiful Lady with Short yellow hair and black eyes she turn the picture and a name was written on the back of the picture "ELLY" then Nagisa went to his room as he saw Kayano looking at the picture Kayano turn around " Nagisa ah umm i'm sorry I just ..I didn't mean "

" its allright , "Nagisa said he entered his room and sit on his bed.

"Ahmm okay then can I ask who is this girl be ?" Kayano said

" her name is Elly and she is actually my Girlfriend ,"Nagisa said

"Girlfriend you mean a girl that is your friend? "Kayano said

Nagisa chuckled "No its in a relationship way, but she never replied to any of my mail ive sent months ago after she went to America to start her career as an Actress. "

"Is that so ... then do you like her that much?"Kayano asked

Nagisa smile "yeah I do ... I liked her ...I really do ... "

"But is it okay for me to stay here? I meant you do have a girlfriend and I am here staying in your house what if she found out you are staying with another girl?"Kayano said

Nagisa scratch his head "Yeah .. I have been thinking of that .. but I can handle that I meant she wont be surprising me or something.."

" Okay .. then ..."

 _*Ding dong*_

"I guess we have a guest coming " Nagisa went down and open the door as his friend were standing in front of the door "You guys !"

"Yo! Nagisa "Karma said

"We broughth some pudding for the girl " Asano said as they step inside Nagisas apartment the three of them was chatting in the living room while Kayano return the picture on the drawer, she was about to change her clothes as she went to open her closet, she felt like she doesn't want to wear any of her clothes the sun was shinning as hell beside summer is coming. Kayano felt the heat of the sun "Ahhh why is the sun shinning so bright it's hot today !" Kayano said then she look at Nagisas closet "Well he doesn't mind right? "she smirk and went to his closet take one of his white formal shirt and wore it ." Ahhh much better " Kayano smile she look herself In the mirror she went to take a piece of paper and a pen and write something "Things I must accomplish " Kayano smiled as she placed tha paper on a box and hide it in Nagisas closet then something caught her eye on Nagisas table there was a flyer that was placed above a book she went to pick it up her eyes widen.

"So then how's your teaching job goes? " Karma asked

"Ummm everything is all right , my students are finally getting good grades and I think right now they are studying for the upcoming finals "Nagisa said

"Well, we gotta say it's you after all Nagisa , who could possibly disobey you "Asano said Nagisa just smile

"Okay , by the way where is that little Girl?It seems that she is not here teasing you " Karma said

Oh she is upstairs wait let me just " Nagisa stand up " Kayano ! Karma and Asano is here to visit they also brought your favorite pudding ! "Nagisa shouted

After a while " Hey ! Guys !" Kayano shouted the three men look up and saw Kayano instead of taking the stairs she jump in the second floor, the three of them was about to catch her but she landed safely on the floor .

"What the heck do you think you're doing!? " Asano shouted at Kayano

Kayano just tilted her head " What? "

"Kayano ! please use the stairs next time you're giving me heart attack , " Nagisa said then he look closely to Kayano "Ahhh! Didn't I told you to wear pants !, and why did you wear one of my clothes again?" Asano and Karma just look away " So this is what you guys had seen " Karma murmured

"Oh cliche , now you've seen it too " Asano said

Kayano raised a brow " It's hot outside and this clothes makes me feel comfortable whenever I wore it."

"Just wear somethingto cover below !" Nagisa said

Kayano look at herself "But I'm wearing my underwear "She lift her head to look at them " oho ~ is it that you guys wanna see it ?"she was about to lift her blouse until

 **"NO! "** The three of them shouted at Asano throws a pillow at Kayano

Kayano laughed " I'm just teasing you guys "

"Damn it, where did this girl learn this stuff?"Asano said covering his face

Karma just smile "I have no idea "

"Anyways I have something to show you guys" Kayano said

"Don't tell me its your underwear "Karma said

"No , no silly .. I can show it to you guys if you want later but -" Kayano placed the flyer on the table " Here! Look at this first "

"Hmm?" The three went to look at the flyer " The beach?"

"So it's called the beach " Kayano smiled widely " Then take me to this called beach"

The three gathered around "So, do you think we will take her to the beach?"Asano said

"We promised that we will show her the world"Nagisa said

"Still, it might be dangerous "Asano said

"I don't mind at all , beside its summer and its getting hot ,"Karma said

"Okay then we all agreed to this " The three face Kayano " Okay , fine we will take you to the beach"Asano said

" Kayano smile"R-really?"

" The three nodded " Just don't let yourself in trouble and always stick with us , got that" Nagisa said

" Kayano smile widely " Oh! thank you !" She went to them and gave them a big hug "thank you! Thank you ! " Kayano cheered "I promise that I will be a good girl " the three men just smile at Kayano who was hugging them tightly

Nagisa smiled "Then will you put on a pants on ?"

" Kayano shake her head " Nope .. Oh right by the way you guys look like you have a problem is there anything wrong ? "

Asano sighted "Actually my car broke earlier and I had to take the bus and I really hate to ride on a bus specially when your in a rush and there a traffic jam "

Karma chuckled " There's this guy that freaking rob my phone so I had to chase him but I lost him .

Nagisa looked at Karma " I .. well one of my students didn't shown up for 4 days in my class and that bothers me .. he might quit his school and I didn't want that to happen. "

I see you guys have a really bad day Ah that's it you guys wait here "Kayano stand up and went to the kitchen then after a while the three men smelled something nasty "Asano did you fart?" Karma said

"What the - of course not !" Asano shouted at Karma then Kayano went back she was holding a tray with three cup filled with something dark green liquid that was still bubbling she placed the cup in front of them "for your broken car, for your stolen phone and for your 4 days absent student , drink up !" Kayano smiled at them the three men flt a chill on their spine as the stiffen and looked at the bubly green drink they felt disgusted

"K-Kayano what ithe hell is this? "Nagisa said

"Oh that its a drink I made for cheering people up I call it Kayanos Delicious drink!"Kayano said proudly

"I am not going to drink this shit " Karma said

"Me too just look at it as if its going to kill me " Asano said

"This is a weird drink i guess i'll pass "Nagisa said

"But - but - I poured all my heart into it I work really hard for it just for you guys ...and ...and "Kayano started to tear up

The three men stiffen as they get the cup of Kayanos drink "D-D-Don't cry we will drink it we will drink it " Nagisa said

R-Really?"Kayano said

"Yes , we will drink it just don't cry " Nagisa said

Kayano wiped her tears "Then please do "

The three men looked at each other "Lets pray for our graves before we drink this " Nagisa murmured

"Oh god why ... "Asano murmured

"I hate my life "Karma murmured

The three of them counted to three as the closed their eyes and drink the liquid stuff

. . . _"DISGUSTING!"_ . . .

Two hours later Nagisa , Karma and Asano open their eyes "W-What happen ?" Nagisa said he looked at his surroundings they were still sitting in the couch the three of them looked at the person who was standing on front of them.

"Thank goodness you guys are awake! i thought you guys were already dead ! "Kayano said

"What happen?" Asano asked

"You guys didn't remember? "Kayano raised her brow " You take a sip on my drink and they you guys were uncuoncious "

th three looked at each other " She is dangerous "

So? hows the taste? "Kayano asked as her eyes sparkle

The three looked at eached other "If we will say its disgusting she will be devatated ,I think we need to lie .. a bit " nagisa said then the two nodded they looed at Kayano " Its .. its... its delicious" the three of them said nervously

Kayano smiled widely "Really?

"Y..Yeah" Asano said

Kayano clap her hands " Then if that's how it is , that you guys liked it I will prepare as many as you can just for the three of you. "

"sure .. sure " the three of them said but deep inside they were crying like hell.

*Ding Dong * Ding Dong *

Okay wait let me just open the door " Nagisa stand up as he went to open the door then his eyes widen as he saw a familiar girl standing infront of the door "E..l.l.y "Nagisa murmured

"Long time no see .. Nagisa " Elly said smiling at Nagisa as she hug him tightly

Asano and Karma was having a chat with Kayano as they talked about the beach then later on Nagisa went to the living room with Elly on his side the three stopped talking as they looked at Elly "Hello again you guys "

Karma just raised a brow while Asano smile Kayano stared at Elly the aura inside the room changed "Its been a long time since we seen each other " Elly said as she went to the couch and sit down while Nagisa prepared on some tea and placed it on the table.

Karma smirk "Yeah , you too how have it been?"

Elly pick up her cup of tea "Simple everything is fine "Elly said while Kayano keep staring at them raising her eyebrow

Elly looked at Kayano who was staring at her "Ah right it seems that you guys have someone with you , my name is Elly Handford and I am Nagisas Girlfriend..So who might you be are you one of Karma or Asanos Girlfriend? "Elly asked Asano choked on his tea while Karma continued to sip on his tea.

Asano placed his cup of tea on the table "Elly she is just our friend "

"Yeah like what he said. "Karma said

Kayano just stare at Elly "Girlfriend? ... " Kayano remembered her sisters relationship with Yanigasawa " I ... see my name is Kayano just plain Kayano and I am their friend. "

Elly smile"Is that so? then its nice meeting you "

As time past by Elly went to the bathroom Nagisa looked at Asano and Karma "Hey guys , since Elly just came here can Kayano stay with your place ? any of you guys?"

Karma placed his hand on his chin "hmmm ... my place is still in renovation so she cant stay with me that leads to you Asano since you also leave alone "

Asano looked at Karma"what me? but why?"

"Well duuhh who else is she be staying with we don't have any other choice do you want her to sleep outside "Karma said

"I..umm... fine then"Asano said as he glanced at Kayano " Is it alright with you ? "Asano asked

Kayano looked at Asano " Yeah ... its alright I wanna see your place anyways "

"Good i'll pack her things right away"Nagisa dashed upstairs and quickly Pack everything of Kayanos things Kayano changed her clothes after Nagisa packed her things then Elly step outside the bathroom and went downstairs

Well since its getting dark we need to go " Karma said

Is that so? that's a bad thing then "Elly saw the laguage that was beside Karma and Asano " umm who's things are those? "

Ah ! this ! it's ... its "Asano said nervously

"mine, my place was in renovation so I stayed in Nagisas place for a while so I came here to pick them up "Karma said

Oh okay then "Elly said

Bye" Karma said " Take care Nagisa "

"Yeah , you guys too " Nagisa said and looked at Kayano "Take care "

Kayano smile " Yeah, bye " Karma, Asano And kayano step outside Nagisas place

* * *

 _(Gakushuu Residence 7:00 pm)_

"So umm Kayano ... this is where you will stay "Asano said as he placed Kayanos laguage in the living room.

Kayanos eyes widen "Wow! your place is big do you really leave alone?"

"Yeah I leave alone how about i'll show you around."Asano said

After a while Kayano and Asano was in the living room "Then since you are staying here what do you wanna do?"

Nothing much I just wanna -*Gasp* Wait ealier before i hear that Nagisa said you brought my favorite pudding "

Oh that we forgot it at Nagisas place "

"Aw damn , I wanted to eat it but what a shame "

Ahm we can eat pudding tomorrow if you like "

"Okay .. okay then can you lend me one of your shirts?"

"Absolutely not "

* * *

Kayano was taking a walk as she saw someone that she seen before. " Huh isn't that Elly? " her eyes widen as she saw her with another man she was holding his hands then suddenly they faced each other and kiss .Kayano gasp as she turn around covering her eyes she was about to leave but then "Don't worry once I and Nagisa had the time I will break with him , I didn't have the time yesterday because he had some friends around , besides I didn't love he look like a girl to me and I hate it , people around me talked like I am a lesbian or something that's why I went to America to avoid him for a while and after we break up we can finally be together . "

kayano kept on listening to what Elly is saying "What!?this bitch is actually a bitch ! I need to tell Nagisa about this "Kayano run as fast as she can and went to Nagisas apartment since the door was unlock she let her self in and as she went to look for nagisa she saw him on the kitchen looking really happy "hmm? what should I cook for dinner for Elly .. It should be good for her to be satisfied Nagisa turn around as his heart skips "Ahh! Kayano what are you doing here!? You scared the hell out of me and how did you get in?"Nagisa said

"Your door is unlock " Kayano said

Ah really? then what are you doing here? do you need something?"Nagisa said

Kayano saw how happy Nagisa is she wanted to tell him badly about what she saw and heard but she kept quiet " ahm I was lost and the only route that I memoriese is going to your place ,"

Ah! really? I should call Asano to come pick you up then "Nagisa said as he call Asano. Kayano just stare at him she didn't tell him about it she sit down and waited for Asano to pick her.

* * *

(Gakushuu residence )

Geez Kayano you should have never went out if you still haven't memorize the place yet , that made me worried you know " Asano said he kept on scolding Kayano but Kayano didn't react at his scolding "Something wrong? "Asano said

Kayano snapped " ah nothing ... nothing ... "

"Really ? did my scolding hurt you ?" Asano said

"Nah ! of course not " Kayano looked at the floor " But I have a question What if you saw your Girlfriend cheating? "

Me? well thats an odd question if i saw my Girlfriend cheating .. I might get angry of course " Asano said

"Ah ..Okay "Kayano said

Asano raised a brow "Why'd you ask? "

Kayano smile "nothing "

* * *

Another week past Nagisa went to visit Elly since she didn't show to him for a couple of days and that she didn't came to celebrate with him for their anniversary he might though she was busy or sick when he went to her apartment he ring her door bell and waited for her to show but things went surprisingly bad when a guy opened the door and he was shirtless Nagisa was broken.

"Elly you got someone on the door "The guy said

elly went to see who it was and her eyes widen " N-Nagisa? "elly looked at the guy who was with her "can you please leave us "

okay " The guys said Elly step outside and closed the door " So you've seen it , Nagisa before you scold me I have something to tell you Lets break up "

Nagisas eyes widen " W-What?"

Elly take a deep breath and let it out slowly " I can't continue our relationship anymore, you see things for us are different people always told me that i'm a lesbian because you totally look like a girl and for an actress I was embarrassed I felt devastated ,I don't want any boyfriend who totally look like one and that's the reason why I left and go to America . Nagisa I know you might hate me but I just can't continue our relationship so lets break up beside I didn't love you from the moment we been together i just agreed to be your Girlfriend out of pity."

Nagisa drop the flower he brought his heart was broken as id the world ended for him he just stare at Elly and keep on listening to her insults about him on how she hated being with him " _Then that's how it is._ "Nagisa said then he turn around and walked away .Nagisa went to a bar and drunk a lot of alcohol Kayano went to Nagisas apartment but she realize he was not there she went to find him in the street until he find him in the park sitting on the swing he was holding a can of beer while taking a sip it was already night time.

"There you are " Kayano went closer to Nagisa "I've been looking all over for you "

Nagisa lifted his head and look at Kayano and smiled " Kayano "

Kayano stared at Nagisa " "Whats wrong? you seems drunk something happen?"

"ah " *snif * " nothing ... nothings wrong ...by the way aren't you suppose to be on Asanos place?" Nagisa said

I was bored so I went to see you" Kayano bend down to look at Nagisas face closer "Did you cry?"

Nagisa looked away " N-no I didn't" he said while wiping the tears on his eyes.

"Is it because of Elly? did you find out the truth about her?"Kayano said

"The truth?"Nagisa said

"About her cheating on you and not loving you "Kayano said "How did I know? "Kayano went to the other swing and sit on it "Its because I saw her with another man they kissed and that I over heard their conversation about breaking up with you, how she felt for you and why I didn't told you before remember the time I came to your place? I wanted to tell you about it but I saw you happy that i don't want to ruin your relationship so I just kept tell me what happen to you?"

Nagisa chuckled " I .. see .. its funny to say this we broke up... she said she was embarrassed about me so she break up with me ... I guess i'm a terrible guy .. "

"Idiot! , you loved her and you got rejected and you said your a terrible guy? how foolish can you get its better to break up with her that to stay with her for eternity knowing your just hurting yourself more .I know people can criticize you but hell If I were you I should be thankful that we are over."

"But you didn't understand how I felt "Nagisa said

I know ... I know ... you cant just stay lumpy and kept on thinking of her for the rest of your life its better this way you need to move on what is done is done you have a life to live on and move forward ." Kayano stand up " beside there are people who always look at you and you might find the right person in the right time " Nagisa looked at Kayano as the light of the moon reflects on her Kayano turn around to face him and offered her hand "So then how about lets go home , Nagisa " Kayano smiled Nagisa dropped the can of beer as he stare on her warm smile he chuckled for a while and take her hand "Yeah your right ... lets go home " Nagisa stand up and they both went home together.

* * *

The next day

Nagisa wake up as he prepared for his work he roam around and saw a paper on the table " I had to go somewhere , don't worry I prepared you my special drink! drink it all! " Nagisa looked at Kayanos special drink as he started to sweat drop "Oh please Not this. "

 **"CAN"T YOU GUYS DO IT RIGHT! WHAT! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO IT!** "Elly shouted at her co workers then she went to the rooftop taking a break she light a cigarette and take a blow she was irritated because her manager keeps on nagging her and that her co workers have a problem with the script.

"Elly Handford?"A voice said behind her back.

Elly turn around to look who it was " Hey your that Kayano girl from before what do you want? "

"Oh I wanted to talk with you for something very important " Kayano said

Elly raised a brow "What is it? "

Kayano smiled evilly " Oh something you've already known."

* * *

 **Sachiimai** **here:** ! thank you guys for the love and support on this fic. please leave your review thank you again!

Oddo60:thank you ! I really appreciate you not critisizing my grammar mistake .. lets just wait if who Kayano will end up :D

IarIz: I had no Idea who she learn that from ..lol Asano and the gang will always get teased :D

Frwt: thank u very much!

arya jad: story updated!

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You!_**


	5. Chapter 5:Drunk

Man Class is starting and this story might be updated slow .. thanks for your support everyone!

English is not my tongue Language so I'm terribly Sorry If there are Grammar Errors just please bear with me .. I'm really sorry , you can criticize my writing in your reviews he he ..

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note : Assassination Classroom is not mine but the OC are mine . Characters might be OOC.**

Enjoy !

* * *

Kayano? right?" Elly said " What are you doing here?"

Kayano smiled "I want to talk to you about what happen between you and Nagisa"

Elly giggled "Oh! that what I guess you already known what happen between me and Nagisa, we'll what was done is do you expect me to do apologize to him?"

Kayano looked at the sky "Yeah, Something like that I want you to apologize to him. that's all "

Elly cross her arms "Oh just come on,Why would I apologize to him? "

Kayano took a deep breath and let it out slowly "You hurt him deep down inside of his fragile heart haven't you know, he have been waiting for you since the time you left. He had been expecting a lot from you he still keep every picture of you inside his house he was happy that you came back , but you destroyed everything from him."

Elly rolled her eyes she felt irritated from what Kayano is saying "Look if this is just what you wanted to say I want you to stay away from it. Kayano you don't have the right position to but off between me and Nagisa ,wait did you come all the way here to argue with me? or is it that you liked Nagisa? what? ohhh you do like him" hah! what waste! if you like him then wait if the paparazzi knows about our break up then wait "Elly take her phone out and Snap a photo

Kayano look at Elly "Did you just take a photo of me? "

Elly looked at Kayano "huh? duuhh if that happen I will make you as the third party of our break up beside they mostly likely to believe an actor as I am than a low life person as you are

Kayano glared at Elly "Delete that shit! "she ordered

"Why should I? what are you gonna do with me? tell everyone that I am a liar?" Elly said

Kayano clenched her hand "Shut your stupid mouth, and delete that photo "

Elly smirk "No"

kayano wanted to torture her right now but she kept her cool down "Ohh this is going to be an instant hit! oh wait how about I'll ruin your friend Asano and Karma too since I know that they hated me from the moment they laid their eyes on me.. those two also kept on ruining me before." Elly scrolled her phone " what should I do? ah!I know ! Nagisa broke up with Elly because of a third party and that third party had a two other guys she is literary having an affair with."Elly laughed

Kayano had it enough she steps closer to Elly as she grip her wrist "Delete that picture or it will be the last of you!"

"O-Ouch! let go of me !Y-your hurting me! let go of me!"Kayanos eyes glared at hers as Elly started to tremble "G-get away from me!" Elly struggled then Kayano slap Elly in the face hitting her then suddenly the door open and Ellys boyfriend came he saw what happen.

"Elly!" the guy run into them "Are you hurt? he asked Elly shake her head he look at Kayano "What did you do!? " the guy shouted at Kayano

Kayano smirked "Y our fucking bitch was telling lies!" Kayano looked at Elly " Delete your stories full of lies."

Elly looked at Kayano "No"

Kayano instantly hit Elly again then the guy grab kayano and slap her face leading her down "The hell is with you!"The guy shouted

Elly stand up "You bitch, Ram grab her "Elly ordered ram grab Kayanos hand then Elly wipe her bleeding lips she steps closer to Kayano and slap her face she kept on slapping her, punching her and kicking her then 3 minutes later she stop "Oh! look at this bitch " Elly pressed the send button "Ops! I accidentally pushed it " Kayanos eyes widen and in an instant the rumor spread all over .

* * *

Nagisa, Asano and karmas phone buzz as they saw the rumor spread.

"What the shit is this! "

"Did you guys have it ?"

"Yeah ,then where is Kayano?"

"I don't know let's meet up"

* * *

"This is going to be a hit! " Elly laughed

Kayano Snap a nerve " That's it! I had it enough with you two! " Kayano kick Elly leading her down as she grab Rams hand and and pushed him down kicking his intimate area out she punch him in the face and beat the two of them"Fucking delete it or I'll murder you!"Kayano shouted

Okay! Okay! I'll do it! I'll do it!" Elly begged and at that time Asano and Karma was in Nagisas place the three of them we're talking about what the hell is going on "let's search for kayano" Then later on Nagisas phone buzz he took it out and he look at his message "T _urn on your television_ " he reaised a brow and when he turn his television on they saw Elly and Ram " I'm sorry it was just a lie I made everything , the rumor that was send was caused by me please forgive me .. Nagisa if that had ruin you please forgive me."

"So, it was this bitch fault the whole time ! "Karma said

I should have warned you before about her Nagisa "Asano said

"Then where is kayano?let's search for her" Nagisa said the three was about to leave until Kayano open the door "K-Kayano! "

"Oh ~ Yo! "kayano said the three of them look at kayano she had bruise on her lips, cheek and she was a mess a total mess there we're dirt on her clothes

"What happen to you? "they ask but Kayano just smile at them " I'm hungry I wanna eat some pudding " kayano entered the place passing by the three men later on the four of them were on the living room Nagisa was preparing a pudding while Asano and Karma was aiding kayanos bruise then Nagisa placed the pudding on the table.

"Ohhh goody" kayano smiled widely as she pick up the bowl of pudding.

"Wait your still not-"Asano said as he accidentally pressed the cotton on Kayanos bruise.

"Ouch! "Kayano shouted

"Oh sorry ,I told you to keep still by the way kayano what happen to you?" Asano asked

"ahm it's a long story" Kayano told them what happen between her and Elly .

"What! so you went over there for our reputation?"Nagisa said

Kayano nodded "Yep,"

"Kayano you shouldn't have do that I meant we could have handle it"Karma said

"Still you guys might end up doing the other way around, Like Elly would have make it worst and now that everyone knows her true self she might be ruined now, it's a taste of her own medicine ."Kayano looked at Nagisa " Is that okay for you Nagisa?"

Nagisa smile" Yeah , Its alright I must thank you for that Kayano.. but please don't push your self for me."

"Okay .. but hey you guys won't forgot about the beach !"Kayano said

"yeah yeah we won't"

* * *

 _ **( Undocumented research facility ( 10:00 pm) )**_

Yanigasawa was looking at the picture that Elly spread it was quite a blur but he was interested about it "What an interesting girl we need to find out who is the person behind this picture "Yanigasawa turned to face his armed men" search who this girl is "

"yes sir" The armed men saluted and walk away

Yanigasawa placed look at Akaris photo and the blur photo "Akari .. we are getting close to meet one another prepared "Yanigasawa laughed

* * *

 _(Furukawa Beach 10:00 am)_

"We are here ! " Nagisa said the sun shines so bright as the water sparkles the wind blew passing through them Kayano step outside the car and her eyes widen as she saw how beautiful the beach is" I-Its beautiful!" she dashed going in the water her shoulder stiffen "Waoh! , come on guys hurry up ! "she shouted

"Geez Kayano wait for us "Nagisa said while carrying their stuff Karma went to park their car as Asano helped Nagisa

Kayano smile "Slow pokes! "

After a while Kayano,Nagisa,Karma and Asano went to change in their swimming attire the three change into their swim shorts while Kayano wear a black push up bra and a black string bottom bikini .The four of them went in the water and splash each other some water they had fun and they teach Kayano how to swim after a while Kayano went out of the water as she sat down on the beach blanket and watch the three men having fun playing volleyball in the water later a man stand in front of her "Hey there pretty lady , you want me to put you some lotion on your back? "

Kayano look up "Hmm? Put lotion on my back ? "

"Yeah , since you are alone here why don't we put some sun screen on your back to prevent it to burn,you know since the sun is shining so bright "The man said looking at Kayanos figure

Kayano just stare at the guy _(*Geez what is wrong with this guy, he is blocking my view *)_ "Well, I really don't know"

"Come on, or are you afraid that your boyfriend might get mad once he found out your talking to a guy?"The guy look to his left and right " I don't think he is with you, don't worry it will be quick "

"Boyfriend?" Kayano tilted her head " Oh, I am with my boyfriends and they are standing right behind ya " Kayano smiled pointing behind the guy , the guy turn his head as he saw a blue , red , violet light aura his eyes widen as he began to tremble "Kayano , is this guy bothering you? "Nagisa said as he pop the ball

Kayano placed her finger on her chin "Ah ,from what I heard he said he wanted to put lotion on my back"

Asano crumpled the can of soda that he was holding "Is that-so"

"Hey pal" Karma placed his hand on the guys shoulder " How about we put lotion on you instead?"Karma said as he was holding a cooking oil.

The guy smiled nervously " Ah! I didn't know that you guys are her boyfriends! and what kind of girl having three guys at the same time! I'm sorry ! "the guy then run away

Nagisa raised a brow "Geez what did that guy said one at a time?"

Kayano giggled " You guys are really protective "

"As long he doesn't bother you "Asano said

Kayano look at them "Well what the guy said you guys are my boyfriends after all"

"Waa?"the three raised a brow

"Boyfriends …You know Boy + friends is equals to boyfriends , what are you guys uncomfortable with it?"

"No its just " The three look at each other " weird "

"What is it? tell me is it wrong to call you guys boyfriends?Kayano said

" Well if you call us boyfriends all the time there are two difference between it one is boy and friend like what you said earlier and the other boyfriend is a girl and a guy having a relationship together

Kayano raised a brow "Well I don't care much of what the means of it you guys are still my boyfriends "Kayano stand up "then how about you guys lay back and let me put on some sunscreen on your backs"

"But we could actually do it the three of us "Nagisa said

"Aw none sense you guys always done something to me so I could at least make it up to you guys " Kayano pushed the three of them laying them on the beach blanket as she went to the basket and pick some sunscreen the three just let Kayano put some sunscreen on their backs as Kayano was enjoying it "wow you guys actually have a smooth skin you sure take good care of your skins Kayano said then at that time the three men felt relaxed. Later on it was already noon "Hey lets watch the sunset " Kayano sit in the middle of Karma and Nagisa as they watch the sunset "Its beautiful" Kayano said

"Yeah , it is Did you had fun?"

Kayano smiled "Y-yes .. I did"

Then we are happy about it , even if your memories woudn't come back at least we made some memories for you to never forget a memories of happiness"Nagisa said

" memories " Kayano look at the sun

"Well let's go in the shed and sleep Kayano is it alright for you to sleep with us in one room? Since it's the only vacant" Asano said

Kayano stand up "Oh yeah its alright sleeping with my boyfriends seems fun"

"Are you sure about it ?"Asano said "You might feel uncomfortable"

I already told you its alright its not like you guys plan on doing something on me this night" Kayano said

"No we don't have anything that stuff"Nagisa said

See .. so its fine "Kayano said as she went to the middle and lay down she look a the three " well what are you still doing there come on now its not like I bite "Kayano sais as she was tapping her hand on the side The three just stare at Kayano "She had to take the middle part" Asano said

"So who's gonna sleep on her side?

"Lets play rock paper scissors"

"okay one , two.. Rock , paper scissor!

"Damn!" Asano nervously went to Kayanos left side while Nagisa went to her right side Karma was beside Nagisa they thought Kayano had already fell asleep

"Is it really necessary for the three of you to play rock paper scissors if who would sleep beside me?" Kayano said

"Ah Kayano! Youre awake?" Nagisa said

"You think i didn't notice it huh , I can hear you guys loudly murmuring rock paper scissors , whats wrong with sleeping with a girl anyways or is it your first time sleeping with a girl?" Kayano said

Just go to sleep " Nagisa mumured he know that Kayano will tease them again "

Kayano smile "Okay, Goodnight then "

Nagisa, Asano and Karma had already asleep Kayano couldn't sleep she woke up and look at the moon " memories " even if she is faking to had amnesia Asano was still right they did created new memories of her a "memories of happiness "Kayano look at the three men who was asleep she smile at them then suddenly the image in front of her change her eyes widen when she saw that the three of them were not sleeping instead they were covered in blood the place was a mess and was splattered in blood they were dead she look at her hands it was dripping with blood her tentacles was floating in the air " she take a step back and closed her eyes when she open it again everything was back to normal the three of them was sleeping "That's right , I can't always have good memories because I am different from them" Kayano went back to her bed and tucked herself in the blanket she closed her eyes

" _Am I still going to kill them?_ "

The next day Karma was driving while Asano was beside him Nagisa and Kayano was at the back seat I guess i'll be having drinks later you guys wanna join me "Karma asked

"Nahh i'll pass I have to to something later , we can drink some other time " Asano asked

"How about you Nagisa ? "Karma asked

"Me!? ummm i'll pass too , you know that I still have things to do and Kayano might get bored that time , right Kayano "Nagisa glances at Kayano as he felt something pressed on his shoulder it was Kayanos head she fell asleep Nagisa just smile at her " You might be tired, take a good rest "

Karma and Asano just stare at them Asano felt something hitting his chest as he quickly open the window and let the air come inside the car after a while they stoped in Nagisas place

So then I guess Kayano will be staying with you " Asano said

"Yeah, she said she wanted to stay in my place "Nagisa said

" Good , then I'll bring her stuff tomorrow "Asano said

"Okay , thanks then"Nagisa said

* * *

Kayano was left home she roam around the living room later on she saw some couple of can drinks that was placed on the corner ,she was curious so she went to get one and open one of the canned drinks as she open it she smells it " Ahh its too strong "but she tried to drink it.

After a while "Kayano I'm home " Nagisa said he look at his apartment all of the lights was off "Kayano?" Nagisa said as he take off his shoes and entered his apartment "Kayano?" when he went to his living room he look closely as he saw someone was lying on the floor "Kayano !" Nagisa said he went closer to her "what happen to you?" Nagisa said he grab her hand and turn her around her face was red "Kayano why is your face red and why .. you smell like-"he look at the table and he saw that the can of alcohol that was empty "Kayano did you just-"

 _*hiccup*_ " _DARLING~_ "Kayano wrap her hands on Nagisa Hugging him tightly "I miss you were have you been?"

Nagisa take a step back then he stepped one of the can of alcohol and both of them fell to the ground Kayano was on top of him her clothes was loose " K-K-Kayano " Nagisa said

"Darling _*hiccup*_ what took you so long ?" Kayano said

Nagisa raised a brow "Kayano why did you drink the can of beer!" He shouted

" What oh this oh so its an alcohol? "Kayano giggled "That's why I felt like this Oh well that doesn't matter what matter is that "Kayano moves closer to Nagisas ear " you – me here alone together we could do something together right?"Kayano whispered

Nagisa flustered in red he covered his ears "K-Kayano I think you need to sleep its better if you sleep"

Kayano tilted her head "Sleep ?oh I get it you want to sleep with me. _*hiccup*_ Sure ,Sure let's sleep together"Kayano grab Nagisas hand "Let's go now the bed is waiting."

"N-No you have mistaken what I had said , I meant you are the one who should go to bed and sleep and I will clean up and do something "Nagisa said

Kayano pouted "No you just said that us the both of us will sleep together."

Nagisa grab Kayanos shoulder "K-Kayano you should - "

" _Ah~_ "Kayano moaned in a loud sweet tone Nagisa you're way too fast " Kayano said her cheeks were red

Nagisa stiffen his face became redder " W-W-Whaaaaa? T-that ! I -" Nagisa don't know what to say he released Kayano pushing her down on the floor and He stand up quickly " Kayano! Don't moan around the neighbors might here you and they might think I am .. I am D-Doing it with you ! "Nagisa scolded

Kayano laughed on the floor "Gee Nagisa *hiccup* and What do you mean doing it? "

Nagisa started to sweat " T-That! it's nothing "

Kayano smiled widley "You know we can do " it " if you like " Kayano said

Nagisa covered his face " Just go to bed ! "he shouted

Kayano stand up "*hiccup * "Okay.. okay but first she step closer to him and wrap her arms around his neck she leaned her face closer "K-Kayano?" Nagisa said then Kayano closed her eyes as she kiss him on the lips Nagisas eyes widen until Kayano break their kiss she look at Nagisa and smile " You taste delicious " she said then suddenly she fell down Nagisa catch her and look at her she was already asleep " Kayano... " Nagisa placed his hand on his cheek then something hit him on the head "That was my first kiss! Kayano you just took my first kiss!" Nagisa cried out.

* * *

 _"Akari... Akari... Wake up ... "_

 _"MMMMM.. Sister? Sister?"_

 _"Akari stay here and don't go anywhere okay. I will be right back I promise"_

 _"Sister! Wait,... Wait! Don't go ! Don't leave me.. Please come back .. Please ... Don't leave me... alone "_

 ** _"Boom!"_**

" _Akari_ " A deep voice whispered Kayano open her eyes she was panting fast her face was sweaty she get up positioning her self in a sitting position and placed her hand on her head "That's the 5th time this week that I had that dream I need to find out what happen to my sister...Yanigasawa you crazy bastard I'll kill you if your all behind this "Kayano went to the closet and open the box that she hide she took out a piece of paper and placed it on her pocket then she sneak out of the place, she look through the piece of paper that she placed on her pocket "Then this place is the first one for me to go"after a while of walking she stand in front of a two story house first she knocked and entered the house house her face became pale as she saw that it was a mess everything was a mess there were no person inside as if it was already abandoned there were blood splattered on the wall stained in the floor everything inside was broken her eyes started to tear up as the paper she was holding fell to the ground " _I'm home_ " she whispered.

* * *

After a while Kayano was going to her way home until later on a guy grab her hand and pulled and they started to run away Kayano was shocked "H-Hey! what the hell are you - Let go of me ! " Kayano shouted but the guy keeps on running Kayano raised a brow the guy was wearing a sweatshirt with a hoodie covering his hair then suddenly the hood came of as she saw a red headed male.

" _K-Karma?_ "

* * *

Sachiimai here ! Yep this is quite a rush ! maybe anyways thank for all your support! criticism are always welcome

Oddo60:Ha ha well she will .. maybe .. but lets see about it .. yeah mee too school is starting and I might be updating this slow ..

owllover1111:thanks!

Frwt: now you know what Kayano had done to elly .. Well that's a secret.

Whovian: nah ! its a scientist .. oh! thank you ! for your support !

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You!_**


	6. Chapter 6:Kiss for you

Okay! Chapter 6 out . Lol I was about to make this story on **HIATSU!** but you guys kept on asking me the next chapter so yeah here it is .. School started so updates will be in slow progress .. and if you think my story is in a rush welp! that's how it is but I thank you all for your love and support of this chapter ! ..

English is not my tongue Language so I'm terribly Sorry If there are Grammar Errors just please bear with me .. I'm really sorry , you can criticize my writing in your reviews he he ..

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note : Assassination Classroom is not mine but the OC are mine . Characters might be OOC.**

please enjoy !

* * *

"K-Karma!?"Kayano stopped running as she released her hands to his Karma stopped as well and turn around to face Kayano."What is going on?" Kayano asked.

Karma smile "Let us say, I just have a little problem."

Kayano raised a brow "Problem? Then you don't have to drag me with your problem."

"Karma! " A shout called behind Kayanos back but before Kayano turn her head to see that person Karma placed his hand to Kayanos cheek and pulled her closer to him and kiss her on the eyes wide open Karma look behind Kayano and a girl was standing with looking at them with a shocked faced she then turn around and run away after that Kayano pushed Karma away.

"W-W-What the hell did you do!?" Kayano shouted.

Karma just chuckled " It's a kiss, Kayano. "

Kayano placed her hand on her lips "Karma! You idiot! T-That was my first ! " she shouted then she kick him in the knees and run away wiping her lips using her arm.

"Ouch! "Karma shouted he quickly placed his hand rubbing his knee then he watched Kayano running away from him "Damn! that girl."

* * *

Kayano was already at Nagisas apartment she quickly open the door and went inside then she lean her body to the wall while biting her lips "That guy! He- he just !"then a picture came to her mind where Karma kissed her then Kayano shake her head "Calm down Kayano! just earase it and everything will be allright. "she remove her shoes and went to the living room then she saw Nagisa doing his paper works she went closer to him and whispered "Hey! Nagisa."

Nagisa startled "Ah! K-Kayano ! I didn't realize your home already .So where did you go?"

Kayano slightly smile " I'ts a secret but hey, Can I ask you something?" Kayano said with a flustered face

Nagisa suddenly stiffen "W-What is it?"

"If-If someone stole your first kiss what will you do?"Kayano said while looking away from Nagisa

Nagisa reminded what happen between them with Kayano yesterday his face began to fluster "Ah! T-that why suddenly ask?"Nagisa said his face started to sweat and he became nervous.

Kayano look at Nagisa "Ahm.. well ummm just never mind it – I'll just go to bed first " Kayano walked away.

Nagisa just raised a brow " Did something happen to her? Wait first kiss? is she talking about yesterday?No way it can't be"Nagisa placed his hand on his lips "since the time Elly and I dated we never had a kiss before but then Kayano ... her lips was warm... and soft ..."Nagisa then slap his cheek "What am I thinking? I should have pay attention on my work , I still need to make some quiz paper for my student!"

* * *

The next day

Kayano was sitting on the couch while reading a story book "And then a kiss broke the curse and they lived happy ever after .. the End"Kayano bite her lips "If Karma was my first ... then that could be.. no .. no way "She placed her hand on her lips " But something felt different that it wasn't him ."A flash came to her mind she was wrapping her arm around to a mans neck then she kissed him it was to blurry for her to remind then suddenly the door bell rang.

*Ding *dong*

"Hmmm? Nagisa is early today "Kayano get up and open the door but the person she was expecting turns out to be another person "Asano what bring you here?"

Asano smiled as he hide a bouquet of flower on his back "Umm just checking , is Nagisa home? "he asked

Kayano raised a brow "Nagisa ? No , why ? "

"Ah I though he is "Asano was nervous both of them was staring at each other and the atmosphere become awkward.

"So?"Kayano said

Asano take a deep breath and then he gave Kayano the flower "Here ! this is for you."

Kayano was surprised "A Bouquet of flower? What is this for? "she asked

"J-just .. well its just.. that for a present " Asano said while his cheeks turns red

Kayano took the flower and smell it " It's pretty and It smells good."

Asano smile he was glad that Kayano take the flower "Okay , then got to go !" Asano was about to dashed but then

"Wait , do you want to take a walk with me?" Kayano said

A" Huh? "Asano look at Kayano "Take a walk?

kayano and Asano was walking in the park both of them were silent Asano was nervous and his heart was beating fast whenever she take a glimpse at Kayano .Kayano was just looking around the park then she saw that people who are in the park were holding hands together. Asano didn't like the silent atmosphere then he started a conversation between them "So kayano ... have any of your memories return?"

Kayano look at Asano " I- well still no."

Asano smile "I see then lets hope for it to come family might be worried."

Kayano look down "family ..." then suddenly she saw two little girls talking.

 _"Sister! Sister! Look I got an A+ on my math test !_

 _"Awww that's awesome! then for you having an A+ i'll treat you some ice cream!"_

 _"Yay! Ice cream! thank you sister your the best sister I have ! I Love you very much!"_

 _"I love you too little sis, well let's go !"_

Kayano froze while looking at the two siblings being happy together her smile disapered " _Sister_ " she whispered

Asano looked at Kayano as she was not responding on his question "Kayano something wrong?"

Kayano didn't respond to Asano nor look at him she just kept on watching the two siblings moving away then suddenly there are a lot of crowd coming in the park Asano look at Kayano (*" _Men , there are a lot of people coming and Kayano might get lost once I take my eyes on her_ "*) " umm Kayano?"

Kayano snapped and look at Asano" Ah, I'm sorry did I wasn't paying attention to you ..umm what is it?"

"It's alright " Asano gulped nervously "umm well I know that it might be awkward for you but can I hold your hands?"

"Hold my hands?"Kayano said

"If it's okay with you t-thats because there are more crowds coming and you might get lost , you know that its hard to find a lost person especially since you still haven't memories the way home but it's allright if you don't want to ."Asano said

Kayano just stare at Asano "Okay."

Asano was glad that she accepted his offer "okay .. ummm then excuse me "Asano take Kayanos hand and hold it tightly.

Kayano felt the warm of Asanos hand its the first time she had held a boys hand this warm she look at him and smile" Your hands are warm."

Asano blushed " Is that so ,"

Kayano and Asano walk together while holding hands they chatted and had funand eat pudding .It's already 4 pm and Asano walk Kayano home until they reached their destination "Then I guess its Good bye." Asano said

"Yeah, its goodbye."Kayano said

"Okay ... then see you some other time"Asano said

Yeah.. Oh by the way thank you for walking with me and having a great time for today Asano, I appreciate it "Kayano said and smile at him

Asano smile widely then he went closer to Kayano and kiss her on the cheek " No problem "

Kayano startled and her cheek flustered " Ah! umm .. "

before Kayano was about to say something Asano already turn around and wave his hand sating goodbye " Kayano placed her hand on her cheek where Asano kissed it "What is wrong with kissing this days?"

* * *

Another day past Kayano and Nagisa went to the mall together suddenly Kayano felt the urge to go to the bathroom she tap Nagisas shoulder "Nagisa I think I need to go to the bathroom , Can you wait for me here? "

"Okay I'll wait for you here "Nagisa said as he sit down in a vacant bench Kayano walk away as she goes to find a near restroom.

While waiting for Kayano Nagisa took his phone out then suddenly two men went in front of him"Ohhh look at what we have here if it isn't Nagisa Shiota , it's been a while since we haven't seen each other, you are still short as from before " One of them said it was one of his classmate in class D who always picks and bullied him.

Nagisa just look down clenching his fist " Yeah, its been many years since we meet , what do you guys want now?"

"Hmmm wait " One of them look around " seems like your delinquent friend is not here to protect you , and you even drag the number one student in Kunugigaoka Junior Hight School to be your friend jeez Nagisa you're so pathetic."

"I guess you're a teacher?"One of them said.

Nagisa look at them "What if I'm a teacher ? "

One of them cross his arms "Huh, well its lame still from what i heard you are still leaving with your mom right ?"

"Geez Nagisa is still living with her mom!" hey wait lets have a picture together" One of them pick out his phone as they went beside Nagisa ans take pictures with him *click* both of them laugh at the picture because of Nagisas height Nagisa just let his cool down trying his best to ignore them all he wanted is Kayano to come already so that they can leave this horrible people.

Kayano had finished doing her business in the bathroom as she exited and went back she saw Nagisa being pick up by two men she just stare at them "Ha! It really serves you to be in the class E "One of them rub Nagisas hair "Beside Nagisa you won't be having a girl , even if you cut your hair you still look like a feminine freak" Nagisa wanted to punch them really hard he was sick of them bullying him then suddenly someone went to him and wrap an arm around his he look at the person.

"Darling are they bothering you ?" Kayano asked looking worried at Nagisa.

Nagisa was shocked the two guys opened their mouth "W-W-W-What is this pretty lady wrapping her hand around you !? "

"Darling? You have got to be kidding me, You can't possibly be this Feminine's girl?"One of them said

Kayano look at them as she raised a brow "Feminine? You think my darling over here is a feminine? "Kayano giggled " Idiots , He is not a feminine because he was sooo good in bed "

"WHAAAA-"The two men drop their mouth Nagisas eyes widen "Kayano what are you talking about?" he murmured.

Kayano grip Nagisas arm "Yep , and we had done it many many times, my darling over here is the manliest guy that I had ever meet , he is a nice person and fun to hang out with not like immature guys like you who still picks on someone who are shorter than like you make me sick. You can pick him whenever you want but at least he is mature and a kind hearten man. Anyways you are just a waste of our time you should straight to your mother hide inside their skirts and cry right now."Let's go Darling , we don't have any time to waste for them "Kayano grab Nagisa and walk away.

"Why you -! " One of them grab Kayanos hand as he turn her over their eyes widen as they meet her eyes glaring as she murmured something to them then they started to tremble as if they saw their deaths " If you bully him again I'll kill you " That was the words Kayano murmured.

Nagisa turn his head " K-Kayano ?" he look at his past classmate frozen as they tremble in fear.

Kayano smiled at Nagisa " Lets go Darling,You still need to buy me pudding."

Nagisa smiled "Y-Yeah " he just followed Kayano as they both went back home Kayano stretched her arms" ahhh~~ today is hot as hell "Kayano said as she entered the apartment Nagisa followed Kayano as he lock the door they both sat down in the living room.

"Nagisa who are those guys earlier?"Kayano asked

Nagisa placed the pudding that they bought on the table and take his seat "They are my past classmates before."

"Ohh I see but why do they call you a feminine? Wait are you a girl? " Kayano gasp she went closer to Nagisa and inspect his face down to his intimate area.

"I'm a boy! " Nagisa said as he quickly cover his pants at his intimate area.

Kayano just tilted her head " Then tell me why do they tease you as a feminine boy?"

"It's a long story you see my mother, well she wanted a daughter but then it turns out to be a boy and that's me at that time she couldn't help having a son so she keeps on letting me turn to be a girl."Nagisa scratches his cheek" I had a long hair when I was in junior high and that I was the shortest boy in our classroom I totally look like a girl that's why they kept on bullying me. But now that I'm already old enough I had to cut my first my mother didn't approve of it but then she just accept they way I am . "Nagisa said

"Ohhh so your mother is like a possessive one."Kayano said

"Like that …but umm anyways thanks for earlier if it hadn't been for you I have might punch them already."Nagisa said

Kayano smiled as she move closer to Nagisa "Ohhh you mean the your good in bed? " she whispered to his ear.

Nagisa move back as he placed his hand on his ear "W-W-W Would you stop it."

Kayano giggled " Awwww my Darling's face is flustered did it bother you?"

"Kayano stop teasing me"Nagisa said covering his flustered cheeks."

"Well I'll just go change my clothes "Kayano stand up and went to Nagisas room then later on Karma and Asano went to Nagisas place to discuss to where to take Kayano this coming Saturday Kayano was staring at the three discussing some places that they wanted to go She didn't ask why Karma nor Asano kissed her the past days she just kept quiet and stare at them.

"Kayano do you have some place you want to go? Asked Asano

Kayano smile at them she was about to tell them a place she wanted to go but then her heart beats fast , her nape started to ache the temperature began rise as she began to sweat " Ah ! " Kayano shouted she placed her hand covering her nape.

"Kayano? Are you alright?"Nagisa asked

Kayano look at them "Y-yeah this is nothing "she said in a nervous tone "I think I just need to sleep." Kayano stand up then her neck aches more as if someone stab her with a sharp knife her legs tremble and she fell on her knees " **AHHHHH!** " she shouted as she placed her hand on her neck the three were shocked as they went to Kayano.

" Kayano ! hey Kayano !"the shouted But Kayano kept on shouting the pain in her neck she started to pant hard as she released cold air and look at the three worried men in front of her , her vision started to blur and that time she collapsed on the floor her eyes slowly closed but she could hear them calling her name out loud.

 _"Kayano!"_

* * *

Sachiimai here! again I thank you guys for reading ! Kiss , Kiss oh Kiss ...

Oddo60 :No no Kayano can controll her anger she could ahve killed Elly but it might cause her in trouble when Nagisa find she is getting softer thanks to them. well if you read this chapter now you know they never kissed.

Frwt :Stay curious!

Mariah :Thanks for annoying me to continue this chapter ! you really help me to continue it .. I tell you annoy me more and more chapters to be undated! it will help me a lot!

Sheldon: heres a chapter!

Guest:It was continued

 **To all Guest reviewers** : Annoy me and more chapters to come!

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You!_**


End file.
